Caring Is Sharing Happiness With Others
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Albus and Minerva try to matchmake for their friends, so that they can share the same happiness as them. Will they succeed, or will Albus and Minerva fail for once?
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - so new mmad fic! Yay! With Snooch included! Yay! With two such adorable pairings in one fic, I hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew! Hopefully it'll be up to scratch... Hopefully...)

Caring Is Sharing Happiness With Others.

Juneau.

The woman looked at the snow below her, glistening and glowing like pearls in the evening sun. It looked so beautiful, in the fading light. The woman continued to gaze at the snow on the floor, as the sun set behind her. It would have made a beautiful picture: a slight figure glowing slightly against a golden sunset with the glittering snow below her. That is, if anyone had been looking.

Meanwhile, inside a picturesque log cabin in the shadows of the clearing, a couple were sat by the fire, whispering to one another as the light slowly dwindled. The firelight danced on their faces, giving them a golden hue, much like that of the woman's outside. The couple were well wrapped up with one another, and one could have seen their love and been instantly caught up in the moment. That is, if anyone had been looking.

By a window in the log cabin, a dark figure sat majestically, blocking all sunlight from entering the room. His face was golden due to all of the light that he was blocking. Not a muscle moved on his figure, as he continued to stare into the ever-approaching night. His skin appeared deathly pale apart from the glow, and the dark clothing he wore gave the room a tranquil, almost soothing atmosphere which would have made most people shiver. That is, if anyone had been looking.

The scene stayed like this for what seemed like hours, until a single sound penetrated through the silent atmosphere. The sound of cheering. People were approaching through the forest on one side of the large log cabin. All of a sudden, the figures in the scene snapped back to life, and the flawless atmosphere that had once been present shattered like a thousand tiny crystals from heaven.

As the party entered the house, they were completely oblivious to the beautiful phenomenon which they had just destroyed. Not that they would ever realise, of course, as nobody would ever tell them. For nobody knew that it had actually taken place. They just believed that they, the staff of Hogwarts, were on holiday together in the capital of Alaska: Juneau. In high spirits since they had nothing to fear anymore, most of them, with the exception of the four figures who stayed, had gone into town to explore and celebrate. They had to be careful, however, as not to stand out, as nobody wanted to confuse the muggles, did they?

The party of adults was of a high number, and it was a wonder that they managed to fit into the log cabin. Granted, it was the largest you could probably find, but still, it surely couldn't hold them all. That it how outward appearances can be deceiving, however, as with a bit of magical adjustment and a few secrets, anything is possible.

You may be curious as to what the secrets were. Well, given the nature that they are secrets, you shouldn't know, but sometimes, exceptions have to be made in order to tell a tale. The secrets of the staff of Hogwarts are very simple. In fact, it is really just one secret, made to adapt a few different people. For unbeknown to the rest of the wizarding world, there were quite a few couples amongst the staff. If you looked hard enough, you could probably see the attraction, and some were much more noticeable than others. And so, these couples shared rooms. There weren't that many couples, just a few, but it helped all the same, as sometimes, you can only magically alter a building, especially one made of wood, so much.

The school holidays were always momentous occasions, as they allowed the staff to be free from pupils for just a little while. Not too long, but long enough that they were able to let themselves go slightly, and do some things which are rather more difficult, when you are surrounded by hundreds of curious children.

The staff holiday also allowed the staff to bond in other ways for a week or two: it allowed them to see each other in a different light; to see each other in ways they may not otherwise have seen each other in.

This is what it was like in Juneau. Well, for some people, at least.

One evening a little while after the scene you have just been a witness to, the very same couple that was mentioned earlier were having another hushed conversation in the corner of the communal living area. If one listened hard enough, you could just capture snippets of it.

"Look at him, Minerva! He is completely spellbound by her, any fool can see that! He has never looked at anybody like that since he was a boy, and even then he wasn't as smitten as he is now! Granted he is much better at hiding his emotions now; nobody really sees, but I've noticed, Minerva, I've noticed. And we can't leave him like that! He's hurting."

"Albus, I know and understand, but we can't just expect this to be easy. Look at us: it took us years to finally notice that we were both attracted to one another enough that we could take it somewhere. What could we honestly do?"

"I don't know, Minerva, my dear, I don't know."

"How about we wait? And then, if we feel they aren't doing anything about something that has a future, we intervene?"

"For now, that plan will have to do, my dear."

And so it was, that for the rest of the staff holiday, nothing was done. Nothing changed, except for one particular couple, who when they weren't occupied with themselves, were observing another two figures, who maybe, one day, could have the same happiness together as them.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - I hope the first chapter was enticing enough to make you want to read more. Thanks to those who did review. Anybody else that reads, please review!)

Toxicity.

Severus Snape sat brewing potions in his lab happily. He felt relaxed when he brewed his antidotes and he knew that nobody could disturb him or his thoughts as he concentrated upon adding the precise amount of chopped up mandrake root into his cauldron. He liked being in the dungeons, for people rarely disturbed him there: he was allowed his own space to breathe in. Hence, Severus Snape had plenty of time to become accomplished at potions and still muse over his thoughts. It was as he was completing his potion that his quite reverie was broken, for as he placed the vial upon a shelf, neatly catalogued and alphabetised, aswell as being sorted into toxicity (Snape had an incredibly complicated yet accurate way to sort potions) somebody entered his lab. He swirled around, his bat like cloak whipping the air into a mini tornado around him, and came face to face with a pair of golden eyes. His dark green, almost black eyes narrowed. This visitor wasn't welcome whatsoever. Snape had just finished boiling a potion for goodness' sake! He didn't even look decent!

"What do you want, Hooch?" he snarled, convincingly enough, he thought. The woman wasn't put off, however, and smiled smugly at him.

"No need to be tetchy, Severus. Time of the month, again?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Rolanda?" he sneered her name.

"Well, in actual fact, I was inquiring about something related to that, of such." He glared at her. She continued. "You see, riding brooms for an entire holiday can make you a little sore. Normally, I can handle it, but you see, some of the brooms were being a little... Uncooperative, if you get what I mean?" she asked. Snape smirked.

"You mean Rolanda Hooch, the infamous tamer of any broom, no matter the size or use, has been challenged. Multiple times? It must be time for you to give in the job." he smirked once more. Rolanda tried not to smile.

"I may be a flirt, Severus, but sometimes one has got to do what they can, since the quality mounts are scarce, or too expensive, in these times. And yes, I believe the brooms were being a little stubborn, shall we say. And now I need creme for my thighs." Severus paled slightly.

"Couldn't you see Poppy about this?" he muttered.

"Severus, you're the best potion maker in the school, and you're single, thus meaning that you're not busy like Poppy is."

"With Alastor?"

"Correct."

"So now couples get preferential treatment. Fantastic."

"What? I am merely asking for a potion from you, and it isn't that hard to give me one is it?"

"What do you need?"

"An anti-mandrake creme."

"A WHAT?" Snape almost exploded. Was the woman having a laugh? Why did she need that? "Hooch, shut the fuck up and go away. If you think you can waste my time asking for probably one of the most complicated potions under the pretence you've got a sore arse, you've got another think coming." he said firmly. She glared back at him.

"Severus, the bloody brooms bucked me into the greenhouse with the mandrakes in, you fool. If you like, I can show you my marks from the fall." She began to unbutton her robes. She was confident, and since it was Severus, she wasn't bothered, anyway.

"No need to perform a strip show, Rolanda. I shall believe you. Now, which toxicity were the mandrakes?"

"The bloody great big ones."

"I see. How utterly helpful. Thank you kindly for your cooperation." Severus drawled sarcastically, before turning to find the correct potion. He didn't have it.

"I am sorry, I don't have it. I can brew it by tonight, however, should you wish? After all, the castle is practically empty, given the fact that most of the crackpot fools who work here wanted to stay in Alaska for longer. Personally, Scotland is cold enough for me." Snape muttered. She giggled quietly.

"Thank you Severus, you're a nice man." Hooch whispered, before limping out of the dungeons. Snape stared after her, admiring her figure, and her strong behind. Wait, he didn't just think that, did he...

Later that evening, in the chambers of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was sat replying to letters, while a small tabby cat snoozed on his bed. When the cat woke up, and realised that Albus was still at his desk, she leapt onto the desk and made an indignant mew in his direction. He glanced down and chuckled.

"I am sorry, my dear, but these cannot wait." Why don't you have a peep at Rolanda or Severus and see if they need our help yet?" he suggested kindly. The cat looked at him for a second, before disappearing down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n - and so my tale continues. Sorry for the cursing in the last chapter, but in my mind, Severus and Rolanda appear to be like that when the atmosphere is tense. Also, the innuendos. Though they were fun to write. Anyway, thanks to those who were kind enough to review, and virtual cookies to anyone else who reviews!)

1985.

The tabby cat made her way down to the potions lab, and squeezed herself under a cabinet, where she had a good view of the potions master stirring a cauldron, then straining the liquid off the mixture to reveal a thick purple cream, which he then placed into a vial. As he cleaned up, and weirdly, she noticed, smartened himself up, the tabby cat noticed another equally well dressed person enter the room, and they were limping.

"Hooch." the potions master drawled, offering the vial to her.

"Oh Severus! Thank you so much, I owe you anything!" she gushed, taking the vial and slipping it into her robes. "How often do I apply it?"

"Twice a day, sometimes more. Place it on the sore area and massage in a circular motion until the area begins to burn. That shows it is working. You should then leave the area untouched for roughly 15minutes, so that the creme cannot rub off. Good evening." The two shook hands and left, both blushing slightly. The tabby cat rolled her eyes and slipped away, back to the headmaster's office, where she leapt onto his lap and licked his beard affectionately. He chuckled.

"Back so soon, my dear? Did you notice anything of interest?" he raised an eyebrow at the cat, and watched as she transformed into a raven haired beauty in his lap. He stroked her hand.

"Well, Minerva?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, indeed, Albus. They are clearly smitten with one another." she put her wand to her temple and took it to his pensive, where he took her hand and dived inside with her. As they watched the memory, Minerva wrapped her fingers tightly around Albus' as she noticed him becoming moved close to tears at the evident chemistry between their friends and colleagues. Soon, the memory was over, and they were back in his office, where Albus turned to face her, smiling sadly.

"My dear Minerva," he said. "It is time to intervene."

"Not yet Albus. Wait until Rolanda is better." Minerva replied. "Have you finished your letters yet?"

"Yes, my dear, for now. Although I did have an interesting one I thought you might like." he grinned.

"Really Albus? What?"

"As we approach the fifth birthday of the youngest Potter, I have had a letter from our dear Arabella Figg, who informs me that the boy is continuing to show intense magical power as he starts school. It would appear that his parents' legacy continues." Albus smiled with Minerva. "I can guarantee that in a few years, he will be joining us at Hogwarts." They shared another smile. That was in the future. For now, they had more important things to be worrying about. Such as getting their two close friends together before summer of 1985 ended.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n - thank you so much for your support so far guys! It really means a lot to me! Also, I am trying to update my magical matches as often as possible, but the more people who read and review it, the more motivated I am for writing and getting ideas!)

Left Behind.

Severus got the note at around teatime. He rolled his eyes as he read it.

"Dearest Severus, Minerva and I are going out to dinner. You are in charge of the castle. No stealing my lemon drops now! Albus."

Severus scrunched up the parchment and threw it into the fire. He wasn't too bothered. What was there for him to be scared of? He was a death eater and an order member. Nobody would want to attack him. Nobody. How wrong he was, he realised, when he heard a voice in the corridor outside.

"Severus! Are you in there? I thought we could eat together, since the happy couple have disappeared, and the rest of the drunken staff are still in Alaska. Even Poppy and Alastor have gone back to join them." she rolled her eyes. "So we are stuck here, and I didn't want to dine alone." She placed some steaming beef with vegetables and gravy down on the table in front of him and smiled. "I don't think you were going to be eating this well." Severus shook his head. It was true, the food smelt wonderful, much better than the toasted cheese sandwich Severus had been planning on getting for himself. Sighing, he allowed himself to pick up a knife and fork, and offer Rolanda the other seat at the table. Inside though, his heart was hammering wildly. He couldn't honestly remember when his emotions had been attacked in this way before. Maybe the hadn't. Maybe it was just her.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, in The Hog's Head, two lovers were speaking in a hushed corner.

"Do you think it worked?"

"These things take time, my dear."

"I know but-"

"Leave them be."

"I will go and speak to her about this!"

"Very well, my dear."

The conversation was then stopped, for the two of them had begun to kiss passionately, as the aging barman peered at them, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n - wasn't Aberforth's cameo sweet? Yes, yes it was. Anyhow, this fic has started to trouble me somewhat. I do hope that it is of a sufficient quality still.)

Chop Suey!

Rolanda Hooch was sat by the fire in her rooms, which were situated close to the quidditch pitch. The rain made patterns down the windows and she smiled secretly to herself, as she sipped her cup of tea. Rolanda Hooch was thinking. Thinking about her life. It was TRUE, she hadn't felt like this in a long time. Content and yet longing all at once. Content that she had met somebody, and yet longing after them some more. Rolanda couldn't decide who she was on about though. Well, actually, she probably could, but she didn't want to. For Rolanda had some sort of inner conflict going on inside of her. She knew what she wanted, she knew who she wanted. But she didn't know if they wanted her. And that made Rolanda uncomfortable. She had always been a flirt; she had never felt the need to settle down with anybody in particular - they all seemed so dull after too long. But this person, this person was different. Rolanda felt content when she was around them, and she knew that she could never tire of a relationship with them. But it couldn't happen. Rolanda sighed. What was she going to do with her life?

Rolanda was broken out of her quiet musings by a knock at her door. She looked up, and spilt her tea all over her knees and down her robes.

"Shit!" she whispered as the portrait swung open. She hoped it wasn't... "Minerva! What a pleasant surprise!" she cried in relief, as she fanned her robes about in front of her.

"Rolanda." Minerva nodded, before pointing her wand at her friend and cleaning up the tea. "What makes you so flustered, my friend?"

"Oh, nothing, Minerva, nothing." Rolanda tried to brush her friend away. "Absolutely nothing." she smiled falsely. Minerva rolled her eyes and conjured up two bowls of chop suey, a secret comfort food of Rolanda's.

"Chop suey!" Rolanda cried as Minerva smirked. Rolanda began to dive into the food, not realising just how hungry she was until the smell had wafted up her nose. Minerva looked at her friend.

"Now, Rolanda. What is it we were discussing. Ah yes. Severus." Rolanda nearly spat her chop suey all over the floor.

"Severus? What Minerva? What? Where? Why?" she choked out, her eyes popping at her best friend.

"Ah, so you are fond of him then!"

"Yea... No! I am not! What's the idea behind that then? What? No!" Rolanda gabbled. Minerva smiled, she had heard enough.

"As you wish Rolanda." And she swiftly exited, leaving Rolanda to eat her chop suey in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n - last chapter wasn't the best, I admit, I just had a musing for chop suey, which I don't even like. Strange, huh? Anyhow, please carry on reviewing. They make me write more!)

This Is The Six.

Albus and Minerva grinned at each other over the top of the pieces of parchment in front of them. They were geniuses, they were! Albus began to laugh slightly, and Minerva giggled too. They couldn't believe the plan they had come up with. It was just a good way of getting Severus and Rolanda together! Without saying a word, the pair of them picked up 4 pieces of parchment and made their way to the owlery, where they sent the owls off to the recipients of the letters. It had all worked out to perfectly now that Poppy and Alastor had returned from Juneau!

Poppy and Alastor were sat in Poppy's private rooms, just off the infirmary. They were reading in silence, until there was a sharp tapping at the window. Alastor leapt to his feet and drew his wand, using his body to shield Poppy from any spells which could come at any moment. As he neared the window, he drew the curtains, and found his wand face to face with two owls. He opened the window, and took the parchment pieces from them. Before securely shutting the window again, he ran some spells all over the letters before handing Poppy her's when he was sure it was safe. She shook her head fondly. She was used to his constant vigilance now. As they both read the notes, they smiled happily and looked up at one another, eyes shining. They too, thought that Albus and Minerva were geniuses.

Rolanda was racing around the quidditch pitch, trying to get some air into her mind after her confrontation with Minerva a couple of days previously. As she was zooming towards the hoops at one end of the field, an owl began to hover next to her. Rolanda landed before taking the letter and reading it. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, evidently not too thrilled about the contents of the letter. She shrugged her shoulders, letting it pass. She knew Albus and Minerva by now.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Severus was just finishing having a bath, when he met the owl. He blinked and felt incredibly self conscious for some reason. He gave the owl some treats, snatched the letter and put it on one side to read once he had finished getting dressed into his robes again. It was a good few moments until he finally picked it up again and read it. Before reading it again. And again. And again. His face contorted, and fury seemed to boil behind his eyes, an everlasting fire that could never be put out.

"Dear Severus, Minerva and I have decided to host a garden party tomorrow evening for the six of us in the castle. Joining us is compulsory, as there will be drinks, dancing and drops of the lemon variety. See you there, Albus."

Severus grimaced, clearly not thinking that Albus and Minerva were geniuses. He shook his head and groaned.

"Garden party? Dancing? Drinking? Help me!" he cried, slumping onto the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n - I had so much fun writing the last chapter! It made me smile so so much! I don't even know why! Anyhow, on with the story...)

Beech Like The Tree.

Severus grumbled and groaned all the way to the garden party. He grumbled and groaned even more when he saw that it was a gloriously sunny day outside, and that he wouldn't even be able to leave early due to bad weather. Severus glared at the golden ball of fire in the never ending sea of sky, and stomped over to where Albus was waving happily by the lake.

"Why hello there dear Severus! I cannot believe that you have arrived! Isn't the day wonderful? Minerva is over there by the drinks table, Poppy and Alastor are dancing and Rolanda is over there by the beech." Severus misheard him and rolled his eyes.

"Which beach? Don't tell me you've conjured one of those up aswell?"

"No, Severus, beech like the tree! Although a beach would be a good..."

"Don't even think about it, headmaster." Severus interjected before he ended up paddling in a conjured up tide. He made his way swiftly to the drinks table and picked up a butterbeer, before sidling over to the shady trees where Rolanda stood. She would have to be his source of company for the evening. As he approached, she looked up from her firewhisky and bobbed her head at him.

"Severus."

"Rolanda."

"Lovely day."

"I guess so."

"Nice music."

"If you insist."

"Uhh... Want to dance?"

"Sod off."

"Sorry, what else was I meant to say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay then."

"That isn't nothing." Severus smirked. One point to him banter wise. He didn't even know why he was making a tally of banter between the two of them, since she was nothing more than a casual friend. Just a casual friend. Nothing more. Whatsoever. Well, that is what he told himself inwardly. Outwardly, he had shifted himself slightly so that her head was almost leaning on his chest. He smiled unknowingly. Perhaps the party wouldn't be too bad, afterall.


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n - I had fun using double word meanings! Haha, I hoped you enjoyed them too. And seriously, my ratings and reviews aren't too good either. Please, feel free to read, review and share!)

Duality.

Albus and Minerva stood as one together by the lake, gazing at the oddly matched couple under the tree, and musing over their options.

"My dear, why don't we just leave them be." Albus suggested quietly.

"I would love to, Albus, I really would, but will that do anything?"

"I don't know, my dear, I cannot see the future. Perhaps your dear friend Sybill could help there?" his eyes twinkled, as Minerva's flashed.

"Divination is not real, Albus! Not. Real."

"If you insist my dear. Now, as we are together as one, dual, one could say. And they are together. Perhaps we should just leave them to form their own sort of duality together?"

Minerva looked at him, still seething from the divination comment. She gave him a stern glare, then stomped off towards where Poppy and Alastor were chatting.


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n - people have been asking for updates so... Here you go! It isn't much, I've been having terrible writers block which I cannot shift. And the magical matches aren't going anywhere at the moment since I've been having no inspiration whatsoever from them. Sorry.)

Priorities.

Minerva lay in her room that night, quietly seething over the remarks Albus had made. Yes, she was alone. She would teach him to joke around with her. Minerva was pondering over something, and that something was relationships. She sighed, and looked at the ceiling above her. Love wasn't something which you could create, it was something that happened, she realised. That put her plans about Severus and Rolanda to the forefront of her mind. Were they doing the right thing, trying to push them together, or were they meddling with love, a force which should be left to itself? Minerva was about to ask Albus, when she realised that he wasn't there. That was another thing Minerva thought about: her pride. She wondered if she was being a little harsh, keeping herself away from Albus, all for a jape. Minerva had some prioritising to do.

Albus lay in his bed after finally getting to the bottom of all of his mail. Since Minerva wasn't there, he had managed to get it all done, which he had to admit, was a perk of not being with her. He sighed now though, in his bed which suddenly felt unnaturally lonely. He wondered why Minerva felt so strongly against jokes, then realised she had a lot on her mind with the whole idea of seeing Rolanda and Severus dancing around one another. Albus sighed, he wanted them to realise that they loved one another, but he didn't think that he had been putting enough efforts into it. Surely you had to harness love sometimes, and direct it on where to go. And Albus had been getting distracted and doing nothing. He was about to ask Minerva on her opinion, when he realised that she wasn't there. He wanted her back. Albus had some prioritising to do.

Rolanda sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. It wasn't often that she thought, but she had a lot on her mind. Her injury was getting better, she had to admit, although she needed to somehow thank Severus further. She also realised that she hadn't done all of the practice she had wanted to, due to her injury. And then, Rolanda thought about love. She wasn't especially sure what love was. Rolanda had flirted with several people, and had had many brief, passionate relationships in her time, but they had always been the same. And then she had met him. He hadn't fallen for her flirtatious ways like other men, and yet something in her chest swelled whenever he was around. She had to do something. She wasn't sure whether it was love or annoyance, but she needed to be sure. The only question was, when, since she had so much else to be doing? Rolanda had some prioritising to do.

Severus lay perfectly still in his bed. The darkened room helped him to sort through his messed up head of thoughts. He had a lot on his mind. Firstly, the stupid party Albus had held. He and Rolanda had had a pleasant time under the tree, and he had left hungry to find out more about her. He pondered whether this was due to his love of the unknown, or a strange thing which had been happening. He shut his eyes to concentrate further. Everytime he saw her recently, he would shudder and rush to try and smarten his appearance. He wondered why he was so keen to impress her. She was only another fellow member of staff, wasn't she? Severus also knew he should be brewing anything else needed for his supplies, but recently, he hadn't been bothered to get ingredients since that meant possibly bumping into her. Severus didn't like to feel strangely like this, and knew he should probably tell someone. The only question was who? An impartial friend, or Rolanda herself? Severus had some prioritising to do.

And so it was, that that evening, Hogwarts was perfectly silent. Almost as if it itself, was prioritising.


	10. Chapter 10

(a/n - ugh. Writer's block. I am so sorry that I haven't managed to update and I won't be able to often. Expect long silences from me regarding my fics. I now have multiple tasks which I should be concentrating on if I want to actually go somewhere in life.)

Smells Like Teen Spirit.

Albus awoke after a fitful night of little sleep. Right away, he rushed towards a certain office where he hoped to find a certain woman. He opened the door and sighed. She wasn't there. He knew where she would be though. He made his way into her personal chambers, and stood for a moment, listening. He knew that she would be awake, he just didn't know where. He wondered if she had gone to the great hall to eat early.

Minerva awoke feeling absolutely dreadful. She realised that this was what sleeping alone did to you after spending so long sharing the bed of another. She opened her eyes and got up, wrapping her dressing gown around her slim form. It provided some sort of comfort, at least. Soon, however, she was taking it off again, as she decided that what she needed was a soothing shower, which she hadn't had in a while. Minerva stepped into her shower, and turned on the warm water, before lathering herself in her various products. She never usually used them, but Minerva felt like she needed to pamper herself today. Minerva was just getting around to washing her hair, relishing the feel of the droplets against her skin, when she felt the hands on her back. She was about to freeze, but decided against it. She leaned into his touch, allowing him to massage the tension away from her shoulders, when she realised she didn't see or hear him enter. Yet she was sure he was there.

"Albus?"

"Minerva. Am I forgiven?" she turned around as he revealed himself, having been invisible previously.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Enough to realise just how in love I am with you, Minerva." he smiled. She took him in, as the water clung to his beard and hair. She giggled, falling in love with him all over again.

"What scent are these oils, my dear?"

"I have no idea, Albus. Why?" His eyes twinkled as he took in her youthful appearance and mannerisms.

"It smells like teen spirit, my dear."


	11. Chapter 11

(a/n - forgive me! *ducks to avoid flying pygmy puffs* I am continuing with this story! Honestly! I keep getting distracted, sorry, blame the people who keep writing and updating their wonderful fics! And actual life for getting in the way. Sorry. Anywho, I am rambling. By the way, since I forgot to mention a while back and gypsy Rosalie asked me in a review: chop suey is a Chinese dish of stewed meat with beans, bamboo, and rice. I, for one, am not a huge fan of it, Rolanda just decided to tell me that she is. Wow, this is getting long. Disclaimer since I've remembered it: I honestly am not j k Rowling using another pen name on here. I think my writing would be a million times better if I was. I am just borrowing some of her dear friends for a while... I'll stop now. Honestly. No, really.)

Loverboy.

Rolanda made her way to the door and opened it. She had expected it to be Minerva, but, to her utmost surprise, it was Severus. She smiled, recalling how prominently he had featured in her thoughts recently.

"Severus. What a pleasant surprise. Do come in." He nodded at her and entered the room, preparing to tell her something which could possibly be more than a little bit humiliating. To be truthful, he was regretting coming to see Rolanda, so when she offered him a drink of firewhisky, he was more than willing to accept a glass. And then another. And then another. And another. And another. Before long, the bottle was completely empty, and Severus was sprawled lazily across Rolanda's sofa, while she was perched upon the arm of it. All of a sudden, she began pouring out her life story to him, of all of her failed affairs and her dreams to be with a stable man in a stable relationship. Severus sat and listened, occasionally blurting out some trivial details about his life to her.

Suddenly, Rolanda, clearly drunk, fell off the sofa arm and landed with a thunk onto Severus' chest. Normally, Severus would have immediately pushed her off him and left hastily, but the alcohol had made him slightly out of character too, and he found himself encircling his arms about her waist, as she snuggled further into his chest. Then, Rolanda kissed his collarbone. Severus shivered. That felt nice. Who was he kidding? That felt really nice. Rolanda could tell, and so she continued, making Severus moan slightly under her touch. He began to caress her body, the alcohol having completely clouded his mind, alongside her's. Soon, the two were in way too far, and the room seemed to crackle with electricity as they both realised how much they wanted each other within their drunken stupor. Rolanda tickled his chest slightly, causing him to kiss her passionately. Rolanda then made a very daring move. Whispering:

"Come on then, loverboy, the bedroom's that way."

Severus didn't need telling twice.


	12. Chapter 12

(a/n - yes, so... Short chapter really, but I wanted to keep the rating to t, despite how very tempting it was to go into greater detail... If need be, I could write the scene at a later date and publish it... If someone reminds me, that is, if people want to delve into the darkest corners of my mind so badly...)

Kings And Queens.

Minerva turned to look at Albus, snoozing peacefully beside her on the bed. Yes, she had allowed him back into her bed. Their shower had got rather heated (and that wasn't because of the water) and so she and Albus had rekindled their romance. His eyes opened gently, and he smiled up at Minerva.

"Hey you," he smiled sleepily, reaching up to peck Minerva on the lips. She smiled fondly down at him, then slipped out from under the covers

"Come on Albus, schools don't run themselves. The holidays are nearly over, and Severus and Rolanda still are not together. Come on. Up!" Minerva clapped, and Albus hauled himself up and out of bed, shaking his head at Minerva and her optimism.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the school, somebody else was stirring. Severus opened his eyes, and immediately felt as if his head was being attacked by woodpeckers. He tried to recall the events that had lead to his current situation, and where the nearest hangover potion was, since he wasn't quite sure where he was. Something else soon sobered him up though.

"Nnngg... My head. What the fuck have I done to myself? Oh crap... Severus?" The man in question froze. That sounded familiarly like...

"ROLANDA?!"

"Don't fucking shout you bloody imbecilic dick I am not in the bleeding mood to be shouted at by you, you bastard."

"Right, shit. I'll be off then, shall I."

"Good bloody idea."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Fuck."

"We didn't..."

"Probably."

"Shit."

"Was I any good then?"

"Can't remember."

"Neither can I."

"Right? Nothing happened..."

"Nothing at all."

"Fuck. My head. I best be going."

"Yes, you cunt. Get the fuck out and leave me in peace."


	13. Chapter 13

(a/n - so I found a quote which made me fangirl for about 50 million years and I wanted to share it with you. "I always think Professor Minerva McGonagall was madly in love with him anyway." - Maggie Smith. She was referring to Dumbledore. This makes it all Canon. Okay. No objections. Right? On with the tale.)

American Idiot.

Albus smiled to himself as the final week of August approached. His staff were returning today, after their time in Juneau. He smiled at Minerva, who was stood by the lake, glowing slightly in the sun. All in all, he thought, the holidays had been rather enjoyable, despite the fact that Rolanda and Severus appeared to hate each other even more than before now. Albus sincerely hoped he had not done anything to provoke their actions towards one another. Or their lack of actions. He voiced these concerns to Minerva, who simply shrugged and told Albus that they had tried, and perhaps, for once, they had failed. Then, she kissed him, and Albus completely forgot his train of thought.

Until the noise broke them apart. The staff were all coming up the from Hogsmeade, and they all seemed to be laughing happily about something or other. Albus noticed Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout teasing one another playfully. Flitwick was trying to do a Canadian accent, which sounded incredibly comical in his high pitched voice, and because of the fact he couldn't do the accent. Pomona told him so.

"You sound like an American idiot. A complete idiot. But a cute one, so I'll forgive you." Flitwick blushed at her comments.

Minerva turned towards Albus, smiling.

"I know the feeling."

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"What she just said."

"But I am not American!"

"Or Canadian, for that matter. You're British. And you're my British idiot." Albus smiled at her. Then, without a second thought, he kissed her once more.


	14. Chapter 14

(a/n - I meant to apologise for the swearing in the other chapter. However, I can see Severus and Rolanda being like that in that situation. I am coming to the end now, one more chapter after this I think.)

King For A Day.

Severus made his way through the castle and up to Albus' office. Everyone had returned now and it was awful, the amount of preparations they were all making for the start of term whilst enjoying the rest of the sun. Severus himself was avoiding going outside at all costs, for fear of meeting Rolanda. He internally kicked himself for being so stupid. However, in a weird way, he didn't regret what had happened, as he knew that had it been someone else, even when drunk, he would have had some sort of control over himself. He guessed Rolanda and alcohol and him just didn't mix. He knocked on Albus' door and entered, to find Albus in a travelling cloak. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Headmaster?"

"Severus! Wonderful! I am off with Minerva to a ministry event, so you're king of Hogwarts for a day! Enjoy!" he grinned, before disappearing into his fire, presumably to collect Minerva. Severus glared at the flames, muttering something along the lines of:

"Bloody headmaster. Bloody deputy. Bloody relationship. Bloody ministry. Bloody kings." he almost leapt a foot when Albus' head appeared in the flames.

"Severus! Just to let you know, I've left you a few little tasks on a note on my desk. After that, all should be fine. Good day!" he smiled again, before disappearing. Severus groaned and stomped over to the parchment.

"Sort mail into appropriate trays... Check house elves understand start of year arrangements... Ask Argus to write up any new notices for students... Remove Sybil's empty brandy bottles from the Room of Requirement... DISCUSS QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS WITH ROLANDA?!" Severus nearly fainted at the final remark. Was Albus trying to be funny? Then, Severus remembered, nobody knew about what happened. Unless Rolanda had told somebody... Which she better hadn't have done. Severus had a ferocious scowl on him as he did every single one of the other tasks on the list. Then, he squared his shoulders and made his way to the private quarters of Rolanda Hooch. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Rolanda was busy polishing her broomstick when she heard a knock at the door. Expecting either Albus or Minerva she called out for whoever it was to enter, and carried on rubbing the polish onto her broom. She looked up when she heard a startled noise and saw Severus turning the colour of the Gryffindor flag. She looked down and realised that what she was doing could look a little inappropriate from certain viewpoints. She quickly coughed and stood up, setting the broom and polish to one side.

"Severus. What do you want?" she said sharply. She hadn't told anybody about that night, but she certainly didn't regret it. It was Severus afterall, even if she didn't remember much of it. He held up a piece of parchment.

"Albus has left me in charge for the day. Some damned ministry event he and Minerva have gone to. I need to discuss quidditch tryouts?" he said quickly.

"Sure. I've made the timetables. Do you just want them?" she went over to a cabinet and picked them up. "Drink?"

"Remember what happened last time I took you up on that offer?"

"Not especially, no, and I am pretty sure you don't either." she laughed as he smiled. "Well, here are these. Just hand them to Albus. I've been meaning to talk to you, anyway."

"Yes?"

"You know that night?"

"What about it?"

"I don't regret it."

"You wouldn't. You're that sort of person."

"How dare you! I was being nice, you've got a great body... From what I can remember about the morning after..."

"Umm... Thank you? I guess."

"Well? Don't I get a compliment back?"

"Do you want one?"

"I suppose you probably gave me enough to be fair."

"I must be going." he stood up hastily, nearly dropping the timetables. He headed towards the door. Rolanda slumped forwards. Well, she had effectively ruined that friendship, it seemed. As he exited the door, though, she heard his voice, softer than anything she had heard before.

"Rolanda?"

"Yes?"

"I don't regret it either."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
